1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a thrust bearing for a pressurized lubricating system for lubricating bearings and bearing surfaces of moving parts. The present invention also deals with an O-ring seal for certain applications of the present invention. The invention provides the wherewithal to maintain a lubricant under pressure, so that the entire bearing and all its surfaces are fully lubricated. The pressure in a pressurized lubricating system is a maintained pressure, thus an objective of the use of a thrust bearing of the present invention in a pressurized lubricating system is to lubricate, and to be able to eliminate voids within the system, which may degrade the system by faulty distribution of lubrication or by providing pockets that may hold or receive contaminants or corrosives.
In one application a thrust bearing enables a pressurized lubricating system involved with movable bearings and moveable shafts to improve lubrication and properly function over a long term with a minimum need for maintenance. A pressurized lubricating system may be particularly provided with a hydraulic lubricant receiving fitting and a hydraulic pressure relief fitting to relieve excess pressure. The hydraulic pressure relief fitting maintains pressure and acts as an indicator that the pressurized lubricating system is full and fully pressurized. The initial outflow of lubricant from the hydraulic pressure relief fitting without sputtering indicates that the pressure constant has been achieved and that the pressurized lubricating system is fully lubricated.
The thrust bearing is operable in a pressurized lubricating system having shafts, movable bearings, a hydraulic lubricant receiving fitting and a hydraulic pressure relief fitting. The pressurized lubricating system may include needles, balls or tapered bearings. The pressurized lubricating system guides flow paths so that in lubricating, all voids are initially filled. A preferred flow path, in some pressurized lubricating systems is through the outer race of a bearing set, through its inner race and through to a hydraulic pressure relief fitting.
The lubricant path is through the thrust bearing which is adapted to maintain the lubricant within the pressurized lubricating system and further adapted to maintain pressure and direct lubricant flow. Lubricant may oftentimes flow through shafts about which rotation is had, or may even be through rotatable shafts.
With at least one thrust bearing in place, a lubricant may be directed to flow to movable bearings, such as rollers, needles or tapered bearings and fill the entire bearing system under pressure, without voids.
In a pressurized lubricating system including a crankshaft thrust bearings of the present invention, enables a liquid lubricant to be maintained under a higher than normal pressure distributed over the bearing surfaces. In a pressurized lubricating system including a crankshaft. The thrust bearing may be a split bearing, held together around a bearing shaft.
2. Description of Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 429,507 discloses a reservoir system including openings in a shaft for the lubrication of a pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 461,151 discloses a pressurized lubricating system for circulating lubricant under pressure, to be circulated about a rotating shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 763,409 discloses a prior art system including a reservoir for holding a lubricant and a sleeve. The system includes a sleeve with longitudinal and annular grooves and openings, enabling the lubricant to reach all surfaces and be distributed around moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 824,187 discloses a journal box with an oil pumping system for distributing oil about a moving shaft. There are channels and openings within the Babbitt metal for the introduction and circulation of the lubricant, which is pumped under pressure throughout the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 867,823 discloses a journal box with various channels and openings for lubricating a rotatable shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,668 discloses a journal box bearing lubricated by a set of perforated co-active fiber bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,560 discloses a high speed bearing where a lubricant is circulated through a hollow shaft with openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,879 discloses a bearing system including rings and cloth strips, which may be adjusted along the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,123 discloses a crankshaft lubricating system for lubricating under pressure with lubricating ports in the piston rods where they are connected to the crank pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,340 discloses bearing halves with an interrupted groove designed to increase pressure and improve lubrication at a crankshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,484 discloses a stuffed journal bearing for the discharge of lubricant onto a rotating shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,293 is a complex system of retaining oil and lubricating crank pins under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,602 is an improved system for increasing the impact cushioning properties of a lubricant film between bearing surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,131 discloses a lubricating system with helical grooves in a journal portion for the distribution of lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,523 discloses a lubricating system for lubricating the bearing surfaces of a shaft. The shaft is sealed while lubricant is provided to the shaft between the seals and collected for recirculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,850 is an anti-friction bearing with seals remote from a crankshaft throw, provided with rotating pockets to collect lubricant from adjacent anti-friction bearings, including an expanding sealing ring in a groove in the outer surface of an anti-friction bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,392 discloses a pressure lubricating system including grooved channels and passages including O-rings closing off oil passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,580 discloses a bearing system including ball bearings, friction bearings and seals within a lubricating system adapted to meet varying conditions and pressure relief at seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,394 is a split sealed main journal lubricating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,488 discloses a bearing bushing with a grease fitting in a bearing having grooves and openings for the circulation of lubricant where advantageous circulation of grease is obtained with openings and channels, but with a free discharge of the grease.
West German Patent No. 1,267,474 discloses a crankshaft with oblique lubricating channel portions for lubricating piston rod shafts.